


腰疼

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	腰疼

无人敢轻易踏足的天帝寝官，此刻红光大盛。那红光越发耀眼最后变为橘黄与蓝光紧紧交置在一处。

光芒中心，是两只巨兽死死纠缠在一起。那是一只浴着火的凤凰和遍体蓝白色鳞片的应龙。

这真身，正是魔尊与天帝。

应龙咬着凤凰细长的脖颈，龙尾缠着凤凰，不给凤凰任何可以飞走的机会。  
凤凰的叫声越来越小声，渐渐就没了力气。

凤凰的叫声越来越小，只剩下低低喘息。应龙松开口，龙舌舔过凤凰泛着水光的眼。

龙身在凤凰身上蹭着，那处已经冒出了头。应龙在慢慢打开打开凤凰，他在入口反复研磨，将自己一点点挤入凤凰体内。

被进入的疼痛让凤凰猛地挣扎起来，凄厉的凤吟回荡在宫殿内。应龙只继续压制凤凰，将将是一口气挤了进去。  
挣扎无能凤凰周身火光穿天，应龙口中呼出热气，大啸一声开始攻城。

凤凰倒在地上，只能任由应龙在身上肆虐。应龙已把风凰那处搅得发软，然后他试探着让自己的另一根巨物也进入到那销魂穴去。

似是想起了龙有双鞭，凤凰不断扑腾翅膀。他在告诉应龙，绝对不可以进来。

会坏的，会死掉的。

应龙不为所动仍旧将凤凰制在身下，一点点挤进已经被撑开到极致的温暖中。

凤凰的叫声中掺杂着哭腔。即使应龙再怎么安抚也止不住他的害怕。

那另一个终于是挤了进去，被填的满满当当一时间应龙也动弹不得。应龙只能不断舔着凤凰，让凤凰放松。

凤凰口中几乎要喷出火来，他感觉应龙每动一下，都可以顶弄到他的脏腑。

与之前粗暴急躁不同，应龙此时极有耐心的开始软化凤凰。而凤凰叫声沙哑，翅膀无力地拍打身上应龙。

应龙将凤凰牢牢缠住，一点点动起来。每次进出都带得凤凰气息不稳。

那销魂穴紧紧吸纳着应龙双头，应龙死死控制自己想要狠狠撞击的心思。

凤凰觉得自己就算是不死神鸟，今天也得死在这九霄云殿了。

天微微亮，他依旧在被应龙翻来覆去折腾。如今小腹都微微隆起，里面早被灌满了子孙。

凤凰对应龙的进入已经从抗拒到顺从，一夜下来两只均是伤痕累累。

凤凰被应龙咬得见血，应龙身上鳞片也被凤凰刮掉不少。

重重宫帐随风飘摇，偌大的九霄云殿里早不见凤凰和应龙。只有俩个紧紧相拥而眠的人，宿在寝室。

魔尊先于天帝一步睁开眼。这浑身酸痛让他想骂娘。可他也不敢马上就和天帝算账，所以还是先回魔界。

然后，不来了!

小心翼翼把横亘在胸前的手臂移开，魔尊每动一下都要看看天帝，生怕天帝醒了。

从里侧一点点爬出，身子已经到了外面，还差脚。

马上就可以下床时，突然一只手握住了那白细脚踝。魔尊大人猛地打了一个激灵，他几乎是僵硬的转过脑袋。果不其然对上了眼眸中一点睡意也无的天帝。

看样子，天帝早醒了。

天帝笑盈盈抓着魔尊的脚踝，轻轻一扯，就把魔尊重新拖回了床榻上。

“旭凤。你要去哪儿呢。”说着就将魔尊锁入怀中。

魔尊脑内闪过了数百种脱身方法，可好像没一个能行的。于是他只能干巴巴说：“魔界事务繁忙。不能耽误。”

捧着魔尊一缕发丝在唇边轻吻，天帝对这借口不满意，“魔界有鎏英，哪里需要你操心。”把人圈在怀里，不给他一丝一毫化形逃走的机会。

“那……那天界呢！你这一天天的不出去成何体统！”

“我做天帝从来都不是为了天界。我为了什么，我以为你很清楚的。”那区区薄纱里衣，挡不住天帝轻轻一勾。

“我知道了我知道了！住手！润玉！你是不是要我命！”魔尊认真觉得奋力一搏还是逃的回魔界的。

天帝一脸认真：“我哪里舍得要你命？”

魔尊指了指天帝贴在他胸上的手：“拿开。”

“这个就有点恕难从命了。”然后用轻重不一的力度缓缓一揉。

“润玉你！”魔尊腰肢瞬间软了，他推不开天帝简直要哭了。选了撒娇路线的魔尊声音发抖，“哥……不行了，真不行……我受不了……”

天帝压下兴奋，哄着凤凰，“再喊几声哥哥吧。”

“那你别揉啊！”

锦觅站在九霄云殿外，深深觉得以后魔尊再被拐带来的时候天宫方圆十里都得清场。

他们又双叒叕灵修了！

还灵修的惊天动地！

这噼里啪啦叮叮当当的！

当魔尊被扶着出宫殿，送到忘川边时。魔尊瞪了天帝一眼，不允许天帝再跟了。

天帝无奈只能撒手。

当二人隔着忘川之时魔尊才敢大喊一声，“我再也不去天界了！”喊完就跑非常刺激，完全不敢理会天帝是什么反应。

天帝自然不恼，只自顾自说：“你不来天界，我可以去魔界啊。”

自从，魔尊终于过上了每天都要补腰补肾的日子。

三千年过去了。

锦觅一脸愁容看着临盆之期越发近的魔尊。

魔尊不明所以瞥了一眼她，“生孩子的是我又不是你。你这什么表情？你要替我疼不成？”

水神仙上叹气一声，“你有孕这两千年来，没让润玉碰你一下。等你生了，你考虑过这两千年的龙火你要怎么扑嘛？等你一两年的下不来床，我可不是要帮你带孩子嘛。我能不愁嘛，这不叹气谁叹气？”

魔尊大人脸色腾的一下就黑了。

而远处结束公务的天帝陛下正在赶来。

 

——END——


End file.
